Nuestra Historia
by EraNeez
Summary: Katniss y Peeta son dos completos desconocidos, pero después de un aleatorio encuentro en la calle, una fuerza desconocida para ellos los une.
1. Excepción

Ok. So, borré mi otra única historia porque... la verdad no tengo ni idea. Pero... aquí estoy de nuevo, ahora con una de Katniss y Peeta, y espero poder concluir esta! Ojala les guste!

Capítulo 1

Camino por la acera, mis manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra, mis hombros arqueados. El frio es terrible, sin contar el ligero viento que corre.

Traigo los audífonos puestos, mi bolsa de la escuela bamboleándose a mi costado.

_Solo unas cuadras más y estaré en casita, _pienso.

Cruzo la calle y prosigo mi camino. De repente alzo la mirada y un chico de cabello imposiblemente rubio, ojos azules y jeans desgastados camina en dirección contraria a mí. Lo veo cruzarse la calle; no le doy gran importancia, es solo un tipo más en este grande y vasto mundo. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que está en el pequeño camellón que hay en medio de la calle. Vuelvo mi atención al frente y doy unos cuantos pasos más.

Inesperadamente, alguien que llega por la lateral me hace girar 90 grados y me toma por los hombros. "Eres tú", susurra el chico de los ojos azules.

Alzo mis manos para jalar los audífonos y así poder escucharle mejor; no puedo evitar reparar en que la canción que está sonando es The Only Exception.

"¿Disculpa?", pregunto desorientada. "Eres tú", repite.

"Si… soy yo", digo algo confusa, "uuuh, ¿Quién soy, exactamente?".

"Eres tú", insiste. Toma mi cara entre sus manos, traba su mirada en la mía, y acerca nuestros rostros hasta estar a milímetros el uno del otro. Mi respiración se vuelve superficial, mis labios se entreabren, y sin más, nuestros labios se juntan.

"Es él", pienso al cerrar los ojos, "es él".

Mis manos suben a su nuca, acariciando los cortos cabellos que crecen ahí. Rápidamente comienzo a sentir todo como un vórtice. El mundo alrededor de mí se entona y aclara. De repente siento como si pudiera hacerlo todo, como si no hubiera imposibles.

El beso se rompe, pero la sensación se queda. El chico junta nuestras frentes. "Eres tú", digo y nos separamos.

"Mi nombre es Peeta, mucho gusto", dice mientras extiende su mano.

"El gusto es mío Peeta", aprieto su mano, "Yo soy Katniss". Y así, nuestra historia comienza.


	2. Buenas noches luna

**Y aquí esta! Antes de este capítulo solo iba a ser una historia de 3 o 4... pero después de esto, no se; creo que lo haré un poco mas grande.**

**El "tema favorito de la nueva película favorita" es Goodnight Moon de Ambrosia Parsley & the Elegant Too, de la película de Jen, Silver Linings Playbook.**

**Otra cosita que quería mencionar...? Ah si! Bueno, pues soy mexicana, y lo único que me orgullece de ser mexicana es ser peladota (grosera), así que si hay alguna palabrilla que no entiendan, o no sepan a que hace referencia, no teman en preguntar; soy grosera pero no alburera! Bueno, si lo soy, pero solo con mis amigos mas cercanos.**

Capítulo 2

Mi tema favorito de mi nueva película favorita comienza a sonar en mi celular, y sé que es hora de regresar a la realidad. Aunque, después de mi sueño, ya no se cual realidad es la correcta. La sensación de esos hermosos labios sobre los míos sigue palpable.

Sacudo la cabeza. Es patético estar suspirando por alguien que ni conozco y que probablemente es fruto de mi imaginación. _¿Qué tanto bebí anoche?_ No debió ser tanto como para que alucinara.

"Buenos días", canturrea mi hermana, Prim, al entrar a la cocina. "¿Estas lista?"

"¿Para qué?", pregunto alarmada.

"¿No me digas que lo olvidaste?", me mira incrédula, y yo no sé qué responder. "¡Katniss! ¡Lo prometiste!".

Me le quedo viendo con cara de "_tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ahora_". Ese sueño me ha dejado, no estupefacta: lo que le sigue.

"¡Hoy es la protesta en contra del abuso de los animales de laboratorio!", replica impaciente.

"Ooooh! Cierto… disculpa. Me cambio y nos vamos", le respondo dándole tragones al cartón de leche.

Subo las escaleras a velocidad considerable; me asomo a la habitación de mi madre y me asqueo. El lugar huele a humo, alcohol y ropa sucia. Deje de intentar mantener ese cuarto limpio hace como un año; si ella quiere morirse en su propia bilis, que lo haga, siempre y cuando no nos afecte a nosotras. Charlize, o nuestra madre según la genética, quedo devastada cuando mi padre decidió dejarla, lo cual la llevo a beber más de lo que ya bebía.

Samuel Everdeen, nuestro padre, acepto el alcoholismo de Charlize desde que Prim nació hasta que cumplió los cinco años, justificándolo como depresión post parto; tres años después de que intentara mantenernos en buen estado, se cansó, pidió el divorcio e intento llevarnos con él. Pero Charlize siendo tan testaruda como es, mantuvo la sobriedad lo suficiente como para lograr quedarse con nuestra custodia. De eso hace cuatro años, y si no fuera por el cheque mensual de mi padre, Prim y yo estaríamos en la calle o en un orfanato.

Me sacudo los feos recuerdos y me cambio rápidamente, echándome encima un vestido blanco de algodón, unos flats azul caribe y un cárdigan del mismo color. Me hago mi trenza desalineada y tomo mi bolsa.

Abajo, Prim ya está en el auto.

"Eso fue rápido", dice al momento que yo saco la van al pavimento.

"Es la magia de una habitación acomodada", bromeo, ya que su cuarto es un laberinto.

"Oye, entre mi desorden yo me encuentro", murmura y se sonroja. Cada vez que arregla su recamara termina igual o peor al día siguiente. Lo bueno es que nunca come en su cuarto.

Llegamos a la ubicación y el terror me invade. Estamos frente laboratorios Panem, y el magnate Coriolanus Snow esta fuera, entre la prensa y los protestantes.

"¡Primrose!", volteo a verla, pero ella ya se ha bajado del auto. Salgo yo también y me mezclo entre la gente, buscándola. Si Snow ya está aquí, significa que la protesta se está poniendo fea. Casi hasta el frente hay un montón de niños, como de la edad de Prim, sentados y tomados del brazo; otro tanto está parado con pancartas y playeras de Green Peaje; y casi hasta atrás, como por donde estoy yo, están los chismosos.

Un mechón de cabello rubio atrae mi atención, lo sigo y veo a Prim tirada en el suelo con los otros chicos. Si esto sigue así, vamos a terminar en la comisaria. Los de las pancartas se están poniendo agresivos. No sé qué hacer, así que voy y me siento junto a mi hermana.

"Katniss, ¿Qué haces?", pregunta Prim, confusa.

"No te voy a dejar sola en esta jungla; ¡por muy loca que estés, hermana!", me cruzo de brazos y piernas. Bonito sábado, yo con media resaca y sentada en medio de niños, ¡chula me he de ver!

Son las siete de la noche, ya oscureció y la cosa no paso más allá de gritos, insultos y la liberación de 20 perros, 5 chimpancés, 50 ratoncitos y 17 gatos, uno de los cuales (el más feo y gruñón de todos) lo trae mi hermana en su regazo. Ella insistió en traérselo alegando que estaba muy maltrecho, y que si se iba al refugio, nadie lo adoptaría.

Tuve que aceptar; ya estaba cansada y el trasero me dolía de estar sentada en el suelo tantas horas.

"¿Cómo lo llamaras?", pregunto, aunque en realidad no quiero saber.

"Buttercup", y se va a la cocina, a darle leche supongo.

Checo la contestadora y el foquito está parpadeando. Tres mensajes de voz. Dos de mi papa y uno de Annie Cresta, mi mejor amiga. Papá confirma nuestra asistencia a su boda y nos recuerda pasar por los vestidos de damas de honor a casa de Bárbara, su novia.

Annie me invita a una fiesta esta noche, en casa de su vecina, Johanna. Me veo en el espejo del baño de abajo, suelto mi trenza, medio acomodo mi cabello y me hecho del perfume que siempre tengo en el tocador, para ocasiones como esta, que tengo que salir rajamadre.

"Voy a salir, no me esperes despierta", digo, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

"Pero Katniss… ¿A dónde vas?", pregunta Prim haciendo puchero.

"A una fiesta, y no, no puedes venir conmigo hasta que tengas quince, ya lo hemos hablado. Ahora por favor, metete, voy a dejar la casa cerrada, tendré el celular a la mano… ya sabes que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?".

A regañadientes se mete y yo cierro las puertas.

Las fiestas de Johanna son poca madre; aunque la tipa me odie, me encantan sus reventones. Son descontrolados, con muy buena vibra y lo mejor, con gente que conozco.

En la entrada me encuentro a Gale, quien, como siempre, intenta manosearme.

"¿Qué tal tu día hermosura? Te vi en las noticias…", su boca huele a tabaco.

"Mantén tu distancia Hawthorne, ¿o ya olvidaste la paliza que te di la última vez que intentaste algo conmigo?", y me sigo derecho. En las escaleras están Glimmer y Cato, comiéndose como siempre.

En la mesa de las botanas están Finnick y Annie, Thresh, Clove y Marvel.

"¡Kat, me alegra que vinieras!", exclama Annie, soltándose de Finnick y abrazándome. Ella es algo rara y medio bipolar; tal vez por eso la adoro.

"Un coto de Johanna, sabes que no me lo perdería nunca".

"Katniss, me halagas…", ronronea una muy ebria Johanna, quien solo muestra señales de afecto conmigo en ese estado. "¡La chica en llamas ha llegado!", se refiere a la vez que casi quemo su sala de juegos. "Y justo a tiempo, porque hay alguien que quiero presentarte. Peeta, ven acá, deja de amasar eso y ven; las donas pueden esperar", grita en dirección de la cocina.

_Peeta._ El nombre hace cosas con mi memoria. Entonces el tal Peeta se asoma tras Thresh, y siento como si me hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada. Esos ojos, ese cabello… ¡demonios!, incluso los jeans son iguales.

Por muy cursi que suene: ¡él es el chico de mi sueño!


	3. Aun no te he conocido

**Al fin! Ya ni se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que subí el otro capitulo, pero, bueno, terminé y eso es lo que importa. Disculpen la tardanza, en serio, pero casi no he tenido tiempo, y como entre a trabajar, pff. Pero, ya! De a cachitos, pero pude... y como estuve escribiendo en el celular, todavía tuve que pasarme el archivo a la computadora para arreglarlo y tatatá. Bueno, ya, basta de cháchara .. lo dejare que lean! Comente, bueno, malo, lo que sea! Díganme qué piensan de este capitulo!**

Capítulo 3

Los siguientes instantes son caóticos. Yo arrebato la bebida de Finnick y me la tomo de un sorbo, Johanna comienza a vomitar en un bote de basura que está bajo la mesa y el chico Peeta se me queda viendo como si fuese una criatura desconocida para la humanidad: todo al mismo tiempo.

Como nadie sabe qué hacer ahora, Finnick rezonga, "Kat, entiendo que el tío este hecho un bombón, pero no es para que me quites mi elixir de vida".

Roja como tomate, le lanzo la mirada más amenazadora que puedo, lo que incrementa cuando todos comienzan a reír; bueno, todos menos él, que sigue mirándome como si pudiera desaparecer en el aire.

Johanna se recupera y reprocha, "Si, no me hagan caso, no acabo de sacar los intestinos por la boca"

"Nadie te dijo que te pusieras a tomar desde las doce del día", musita Gale, quien acaba de entrar.

Johanna le enseña el dedo de en medio y habla como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado.

"Katniss, él es mi primo Peeta; Peet, ella es Katniss… hernia inseparable de Annie", y se va para el despacho de su papá, por otra botella de tequila seguramente.

Como soy la última en llegar, todos ya lo conocen, y se van a aburrir a otro lado, dejándome en un incómodo silencio con el chico.

"Es un…"

"Yo…"

Intentamos decir al mismo tiempo y nos reímos torpemente de esto.

"Las damas primero", murmura.

"Uuhm, ¿por qué tienes harina en los brazos?", digo lo primero que me viene a la mente. Se ríe y la tensión entre nosotros se disipa poco a poco.

"A Johanna se le antojaron unas donas…", dice como si nada.

"¿Sabes cocinar?", pregunto asombrada. Lindo, atento y sabe algo de cocina. ¡Oh wow!

"Hmmm", y hace un ademan con la mano, indicando un "más o menos". Nos reímos un poco más y nuevamente nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo.

_¿Ahora qué? No puedo decirle lo que quiero decirle, sería demasiado… extraño: "Hola, no sé si tu hayas pasado por lo mismo, pero anoche soñé contigo y no sé por qué, así que creo que el destino quiere que estemos juntos de por vida". ¡Claro!_

"Voy a…a terminar de hacer eso", y con otra sonrisilla se va para la cocina, y yo me quedo ahí, viéndolo como una idiota.

"¡Eh! ¿Ya me puedes poner un poco de atención?", exclama la dramática de Annie, sorprendiéndome por detrás. "Te desapareces todo el día y ni un mensaje me mandas. ¿Quieres?", y me ofrece una bolsa de Cheetos.

Suspiro fuertemente. ¿Qué carajos pasa hoy? Me siento Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, nada tiene sentido. Tomo la bolsa de Cheetos y me voy a tumbar en el sofá de la sala, Annie junto a mí.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pasa?", presiona mi querida amiga.

"Prim me hizo ir a una cosa de animales…", digo, metiéndome un puñado de frituras a la boca. Me saben a gloria, pero mi panza quiere algo más consistente. "¡Argh! ¿Qué no hay algo más sabroso para comer?". Mi humor comienza a caer, y no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué.

"Podemos ver qué le gorreamos a Jo en la cocina", sugiere.

La cocina. Donde él está. Haciendo donas.

Pongo la cara de perrito mojado más triste que puedo y le suplico con voz de niña chiquita, "¿Podrías traerme algo? ¡Por favoooor!".

Me mira incrédula, pero se levanta. Mientras ella desaparece yo saco mi celular y le marco a Prim.

"¿Diga?", responde mi mamá y yo me tenso inmediatamente.

"¿Dónde está Prim?", le ladro.

"Duchándose, creo", el sonido de botellas moviéndose me alerta.

"Ya no hay nada… te acabaste todas", me empiezo a morder las uñas.

"De acuerdo, saldré por algunas entonces".

"Ni se te ocurra salir ebria". La escucho hurgar entre las llaves del tazón de la cocina. "Por favor". No hay respuesta.

"_¿Quién es?", _escucho la dulce voz de Prim del otro lado de la línea. "¿Si diga?", obviamente le quitó el teléfono, pero por su voz deduzco que mamá sigue empeñada en salir a buscar licor.

"Dale a mamá una botella de las que tengo en el sótano. ¡Nada más una! Por favor. Solo llamaba para ver como ibas.".

"Está bien", es lo único que responde y corta la llamada. Me quedo viendo el celular como si mi madre y mi hermana fuesen a salir de él. De repente alguien carraspea.

Peeta está parado frente a mí con un plato de espagueti y un vaso de jugo en las manos. Me mira pensativo, con el rostro ladeado.

"Annie dijo que tenías hambre", susurra, lo cual me espanta tanto como si hubiera gritado. Nos quedamos viendo casi un minuto entero, después del cual se sienta junto a mí y me pone los trastes en las manos. "Come", ordena.

Sin apartar la mirada de él, pongo el vaso en el piso y comienzo a meter la pasta en mi boca. Ya no me sabe tan delicioso como los Cheetos, por el mal rato que acabo de pasar, pero sé que si no como bien, me voy a arrepentir.

Luego de unas mordidas, Peeta se reacomoda en el sillón, de modo que ahora nuestras piernas se rozan. Un estremecimiento me recorre por completo.

"¿Con quién hablabas? Te veías muy tensa", pregunta volteando la mirada al piso.

"Mi mamá", respondo metiéndome más comida a la boca. Pasa otro momento de silencio. _¿Qué onda con nosotros?_ "¿Ya terminaste las donas?", pregunto seguidamente de tragarme el ultimo bocado.

"No, hay que dejar unos quince minutos antes de freírlas… para que levanten", agrega lo último como si yo supiera de qué haba así que solo asiento.

"¿Y Annie?", de repente me acuerdo de ella.

"Salió con Finnick por cervezas", se encoje de hombros. Dejo mi plato en mis muslos y mientras me agacho para recoger el vaso, el quita el traste de ahí. Al erguirme se me queda viendo como si fuera un niño al que van a regañar por haber roto la ventana, pero después de sonreírle, se relaja.

"¿Puedo ver como las fríes?", le pregunto, llevándome el vaso a los labios.

"¿El qué?", pregunta anonadado.

Yo me río y me levanto, tomándole la mano libre para alzarlo a él también.

"¡Las donas, sonso!", y lo jalo a la cocina donde la mesa es ocupada por un mar de circulitos planos.

Al momento Peeta se pone manos a la obra. Se mueve por la cocina como si la conociera. Y, bueno, siendo primo de Jo seguro así es, pero es más como si... como si la cocina fuera una extensión de sus brazos y sus piernas.

Me siento en uno de los banquitos altos y me busco un cuadrito para poner mi vaso y mis codos, colocando el mentón en mis puños.

Una sonrisita se forma en mi cara mientras lo veo ir y venir, freír y azucarar las, donas.

"Katniss...", dice mi nombre como si lo saboreara, y debo admitir que me gusta demasiado, "¿qué tipo de nombre es?'

"¿Qué tipo de nombre es Peeta?", respondo defensivamente.

Suelta una risilla. "Pues, aparentemente mis padres pasaban por una obsesión de pan".

Veo los músculos de su espalda contraerse y estirarse, quedándome callada y recordando el porqué de mi nombre.

"_Katniss... Katniss, ven", mi padre se agacha para estar a mi altura. "¿Sabes que planta es está?", pregunta señalando._

"_Es raíz de Katniss", digo, orgullosa de recordarlo._

"_Si, ¿y sabes por qué tu mami y yo te pusimos ese nombre?"._

_Niego con la cabeza._

"_Bueno, pues en este preciso lugar nos conocimos. Aquí, entre estás rosas y las raíces de Katniss, en este mismo invernadero"._

"_¿Por eso le van a poner Primrose a mi hermanita?", pregunto._

_El asiente con una sonrisa en los labios, y yo corro riendo a abrazar a mi mamá y le cuento lo que acabo de aprender._

"¿Katniss?", la voz de Peeta me devuelve a la realidad. "¿Te incomode con mi pregunta?", dice angustiado.

"No, no. Es solo que... nada, yo... mejor hablemos de otra cosa", digo sacudiendo mi cabeza como si ese gesto fuera a alejar los recuerdos de mi mente.

Peeta suspira y pone un plato con dos donas frente a mí.

"¿Ya están?", pregunto sorprendida.

"Ya", responde alegremente. "Estas son las primeras que salieron, así que ya deben estar tibias", y acerca más el plato a mí.

Tomo el plato y salgo al patio trasero, donde se encuentra un columpio enorme.

Me siento y Peeta junto a mí.

"¿Cómo es que, siendo primo de Johanna, nunca te había visto por acá?", pregunto meciéndonos con la punta de los pies.

"Yo uuhm... me acabo de venir a vivir con mis tíos. Vivía en Italia con mis padres y mis hermanos, en una villita del Valle de Aosta".

"¿Y ellos dónde están?"

"Ellos... murieron, en un accidente. Yo soy el único que sobrevivió", baja la mirada. Mi mano, que está a milímetros de la suya, vuela a enredar nuestros dedos en una manera que espero sea reconfortante.

"Lo siento", digo sin saber muy bien que más decir.

Vuelve sus ojos a los míos, una mezcla de duda, miedo, tristeza y esperanza danzando entre nosotros. El momento y las acciones me parecen demasiado íntimos para dos personas que se acaban de conocer, pero entonces recuerdo mi sueño y una extraña sensación invade mi cuerpo.

Nuestros rostros están tan cerca que puedo ver los bellitos rubios de sus mejillas. Sus ojos, dos enormes charcos del agua más clara y pura.

De repente, como todo lo bueno en mi vida, el momento es interrumpido por un muy atolondrado Cato, quien, con un puchero en la boca, se sienta entre nosotros, terminando con la mágica conexión.

"No es justo. Glim no es justa", murmura, tomando una de las donas, las cuales logre quitar antes de que las aplastara con su trasero. Y se pone a balbucear sobre sus constantes problemas amorosos con Glimmer. Cinco minutos después de incesantes gimoteos, me paro y me voy como bólido al segundo piso. Siento a alguien detrás de mí, pero no me detengo a ver quién es.

Una vez arriba me meto al cuarto de huéspedes y azoto la puerta detrás de mí.

Soy un poco inestable, lo acepto. Y un poco bipolar. Y definitivamente soy una neurótica. Pero a pesar de todo eso aguanto muchas cosas, menos problemas de pareja. Ya tuve demasiado de eso para durarme una vida. Bueno, ni mis propios problemas de pareja soporto.

A mi primer novio, Cashmere, lo deje porque no nos decidíamos qué película ver. A cada rato.

Después fue Seneca, porque nunca íbamos a donde yo quería. Luego me volví sexualmente activa (de eso hace año y medio), y el primero con quien lo hice fue Cato -sí, lo sé- pero como no me dejaba montarlo, corte con él. Y así, uno y otro chico va y viene porque yo no puedo enfrentar los problemas, ni siquiera hablarlos, como se supone debe hacerlo una pareja

Detrás de mí se abre la puerta, y yo intento secar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer a quién sabe qué hora.

Un olor a aceite quemado, canela y azúcar me invade, e inmediatamente me doy la vuelta. Ahí, con la cara llena de confusión, se para el estúpido Peeta, con su estúpida camiseta de Hard Rock Café, sus estúpidos jeans desgastados y sus estúpidamente hermosas facciones.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, me acerco a él y le doy un puñetazo en el pecho, soltando a la vez un sollozo.

"¿Por qué -golpe- nos hacen -golpe-esto?", cuando termino mi frase entre cortada por puñetazos me dejo caer al piso, hecha un desastre, sollozando y el rímel ya por el cuello.

Peeta se tira al suelo conmigo, me abraza y me deja llorar hasta que solo quedan esos suspiros, fantasmas del llanto.

Conforme la confusión de las lágrimas me deja, me percato de la posición en la que estamos. Peeta está recargado en la puerta, sus piernas completamente abiertas, espacio que yo ocupo, sentada de lado, con el torso recargado en su pecho. Sus brazos sosteniéndome fuertemente y yo aferrándome a su camiseta.

"Estamos súper jodidos", murmura después de un rato. Sus labios están en mi cabeza y al moverse hacen que una corriente me recorra hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pie.

"Definitivamente", digo, sorbiendo los moquitos con mucha discreción. Él se ríe y se estira para alcanzar una caja de Kleenex que está en la cajonera junto a nosotros.

Me yergo, tomo un pañuelo y me sueno la nariz. Luego de un momento de quedarnos viendo, y cuando ya me he cerciorado de que no tengo ni un moco más, digo, "Disculpa mi actitud... yo no me echo a llorar así porque si, es solo que...". Peeta pone su mano en mi barbilla y su pulgar en mi labio inferior, callándome al instante.

"Shh", susurra de forma calmante, "Cuando alguien se quiebra de esa manera es porque lleva demasiado tiempo siendo fuerte. Todos merecemos un break de la vida de vez en cuando". Sonrío ligeramente, su pulgar trazando el gesto. Sin saber muy bien por qué, mi lengua sale al encuentro de su pulgar, congelándonos a los dos. Después de que el shock pasa, su dedo comienza a acariciar el pedacito de lengua que saqué, y, eventualmente, su pulgar termina dentro de mi boca.

Saca el dedo, provocando un sonido demasiado erótico. Y entonces todo comienza a pasar rápidamente. Un instante nos estamos viendo a los ojos, y el siguiente atacamos nuestros labios como si la vida se nos fuera en ello.

Su lengua roza mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, acceso que, obviamente, no le niego. Sus manos suben y bajan por mis costados y acarician mis brazos y espalda. Las mías, a su vez, suben por su cuello y hasta su cabello, enredándose ahí entre los mechones rubios.

El toca un punto cerca de mi estómago que me hace soltar un gemido, y su agarre se vuelve más fuerte, urgente.

Después de un rato el susurra mi nombre, de la manera más pinche sexy y moja-bragas.

En ese instante me doy cuenta de algo: no importa lo que pase entre nosotros en el futuro, después de esto no podré vivir sin mi dosis diaria de Peeta.


End file.
